Of Animal Tamers and Forms
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: Khadomo and his dwarf friend Fesil are two adventurers seeking out the world. Due to a letter from someone wanting to join them, the two met Clofe, one of the few death knight worgens around. Together, the group seek out on a quest that may lead not only the secret cure of the worgen curse, but also the very control of the world and it's power. Please review!


I only own the ocs here! Everything else belongs to their respected owners! I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT!

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

A young druid ran through the forest, a town close ahead. His bare feet avoided the sharp thorns and branches, his blue hair waving in the wind. The night elf kept looking forward as he approached the village, his eye narrowed. He stopped just outside of it, focusing for a moment.

"Didn't expect to see you here so soon, Khadomo, me lad," a male voice said from behind him. The yellow-eyed night elf turned to see a hunter dwarf with a black beard and brown eyes, a male wolf with matching fur and orange eyes stand besides him.

"Fesil! You nearly scared the wisps out of me!" Khadomo said, relaxing his shoulders. Looking at the wolf, the night elf smiled and bow his head in greeting. "But it's nice to see Korus and yourself again," he said, looking back to Fesil. The dwarf nodded and looked at his wolf.

"Aye. He's been a bit of the pickiest since the last time we saw ya, mate."

Korus wagged his tail and nuzzled up to Khadomo's hand for a moment before walking back to his master. Fesil patted him on the head and looked at the town. Khadomo followed his gaze, seeing a tavern nearby. "Drinking habits again, Fesil?"

"Nope. Promise someone that we'd be meeting up with him. Some guy named Clofe. One the cursed, poor lad," the hunter answered, shaking his head as he took out a letter from his bag. The druid looked at him for a moment; his usually laid back ears raised slightly in question.

"A worgen?"

"Aye, sad but true. Death knight as well. Gotten some good experience up his sleeves. He apparently heard about us, thought he could join us. He said he be needing some friends, since the Lich King made him kill his friends. Family's dead. He's not all the soft one though. Just needed some adventure and buddies I guess," Fesil answered, re-reading the letter in his hands. Khadomo looked back to the tavern and then to the letter his friend had.

"How was he able to contact you?" he asked, looking back at the tavern.

"Remember that lass in Ironforge? She told him about us, knew where only I was for that moment, and gave him the mail box area."

Korus whined a bit, getting a bit jumpy while listening to the other two talk. Khadomo looked at the wolf and patted him on the head. "We should probably meet him then," he said, letting the wolf lead the way.

…..

The three enter the tavern, looking around the place. Korus jumped onto a seat and placed his paws on the counter, hoping for a bone to be thrown at him.

"No! Down boy! Bad dog!" the bartender, a human, yelled, shooing the canine away.

"Naw, let him sit there, Argon. He just want a bone," a dark figure said with a woman's voice, throwing one to Korus before going back to having a drink. Khadomo and Fesil looked at each other and sat down to where Korus was sitting, soon ordering their drinks.

"Sorry, he's used to it back in Ironforge," Fesil explain, giving a steak to his pet. The dark figure huffed a bit, blue glowing eyes glowing from under her hood. Khadomo looked sideways a bit, trying to get a good glimpse at the woman. Fesil also looked at her, his eyes trying to determine what class she was exactly. "So, lass, you a death knight or a paladin?" he asked, confused by the different armor she wore.

"Death Knight," she said, removing her golden and blue hood, revealing long reddish brown hair and rather nice tan skin for an undead class. Khadomo nearly choked on his drink at her looks, not expecting to find a death knight ever beautiful. Fesil paused for sometime from drinking the ale in his hand, blinking for a few minutes. "Didn't your mothers tell you not to stare at vomen you vere talking to, mates?" she asked, giving off her mix accent between a dwarf's, a draenei's, and a normal human's. Both men had to blink a few more times before snapping out of their dazes.

"Sorry, lass. Never… have my friend and I seen a death king like yourself around here. Or anywhere else for that matter, nor heard of ya," Fesil said, taking a gulp of his ale. Khadomo nodded in agreement, speechless for a moment. The death knight smiled before starting to pet Korus.

"Very nice volf you have," she said, rubbing behind his ear. Korus began to wag his tail and nuzzle up to the woman, licking her cheek.

"Aye, thanks. He's too friendly though. Loyal, but too friendly when it comes to strangers. Unless they are part of the Horde," Fesil said, chuckling at the last part, adding, "The stupid enemy they are." The woman narrowed her eyes at him. Khadomo was silence for a moment and nudged his friend in warning.

"I don't think that the Horde is stupid, Fesil. They have there own way of life," the night elf quickly said, hinting to the hunter to be careful of what he says around a death knight. Fesil looked at him for a moment before getting the hint.

The stranger smiled at Khadomo. "Thank you, druid. Ist is nice to know that some races in zhe alliance remember that ve death knights work together in many times, no matter what sides ve vere on in life," she said, taking a sip from her drink. Khadomo smiled in return. Fesil stayed quiet for a moment before changing the subject.

"Lass, would you know where we be finding a worgen named Clofe? Death knight like yourself?" he asked, stirring his drink for a moment. The woman smiled in a sly tone before looking at Fesil straight in the eye.

"You are looking right at her, mate." She said, causing the dwarf to drop his ale as she changed into a black worgen with black hair, her icy glowing blue eyes turning to a hard, cold, glowing whitish mist color. Khadomo looked both amused at the fact the hunter had thought that Clofe was a male and surprised that a female would take on a male's name.

"Like the fur tone," he said, making Fesil look at him with a shocked look still on his face. Korus just wagged his tail, looking at the furry in front of him. Clofe smiled, and wagged her own tail, surprising both the night elf and dwarf that she had one.

"Thank you. And I'm trusting that you are in fact Khadomo? You have no idea how many Fesils I have actually meant in Stormvind, so sorry that I did not say anything at his name," she said, sticking out a paw and ignoring all the stares everyone in the tavern gave her.

Khadomo smiled and shook her paw, while Fesil just went back to looking at Clofe again. "Yes, I am. I am very sorry for my friend's reaction here for right now. He originally thought you were a man," he said. Clofe chuckled and took a gulp of her drink.

"Do not vorry. I am use to it. The name, is vas a joke for my male relatives vhen my mother vanted to name me zhat. I remember only tiny bits, but I remember that my mother did like lady-like name. So, she name me boy name. It has been joke in my living days, and some of my death knight friends, before we changed over from Lich King's side, they liked it. Said it vas original to them in their cultures. Especially Thunderhoof. He was a tauren, so naturally, it is not common," the worgon explained, sighing a bit at the last part. Fesil finally shook out of his shock and looked at her.

"Close friend?"

"He vas like brother to me. Helped me vhen I vas in my veakest state. He vas … he vas killed when he vas sent to Orgrimmar after ve left Lich King. Other death knight vas more careful," she said, holding her cup tight.

Korus whined a bit and tried to nuzzle the death knight in comfort. Clofe looked at the canine a bit and patted his head. Khadomo moved so that he was next to Clofe and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. Not many death knights Fesil or I have ever meant has ever had such a close bond with another death knight," he said quietly, looking at her with half closed eyes. Fesil looking at his ale in guilt, as if he was sickened by that fact a Horde death knight had been killed by the Horde itself.

"I too am sorry for your loss, lass. And may I consider you lucky, for as Khadomo has pointed out, not many death knight friendliness is known between people of that class, especially between Alliance and Horde death knights."

Clofe looked at Fesil for a moment before looking at her drink. The crowd in the tavern went back to what they were doing, leaving the group of three, four including the wolf, to silence between them. Khadomo took a moment to study Clofe some more in her worgen form. She still had some reddish brown tints in her black furry hair, and her face markings were just a light enough dark gray to see her mouth and nose. There were some tan hints in her black fur, but not easy to see from a distance, while her now white misty eyes seem to hold very much pain for even a warrior or a death knight like herself. He also took notice of her tail, which almost never happens with worgens, and saw that it's tip had rich tan stripes and a dark gray underside.

"You are a very strange worgen, I'll admit," he said out loud, grabbing the rest of the group's attention. Clofe stared at him for a moment and looked away.

"Just one of zhe rare ones, mate."

* * *

Yeah, I was bored and thought of making a WoW fanfic since I've been playing the game a lot. If any of you think I should work on some part of this or a certain character in here, just tell me.

And review please!


End file.
